


You're Mine

by retrogve



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands: The Pre Sequel
Genre: M/M, Mutilation, Post BL:TPS, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogve/pseuds/retrogve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see kiddo,  we really can't go having you walking around with that handsome face of yours looking like---that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

_\----_

_"My name is Jack, I'm the CEO of Hyperion on Helios, I'm 36, my favorite color is yellow, I'm a self-obsessed, murdering son of a bit-"_

Timothy Lawrence's irate internal rant was cut off by the sound of heavy blast doors sliding open to reveal Handsome Jack's office.

Elpis glowed softly behind the industrial, shock proof glass. It emitted a faint purple hue into the cavernous office and cast some light upon the man working busily behind an oversized desk. Tim sighed, quietly of course, and made his way up the lengthy set of stairs to the CEO's workspace. He perched himself warily on the edge of his bosses polished desk, awaiting instruction.

Jack slowly looked up from his paperwork and locked eyes with his doppelgänger. Tim shivered at the sight of the milky whiteness of Jack's left eye.

A predatory smirk played on his face as he greeted Tim.

"Heya _Handsome_." 

Tim stayed silent, trying _very_ hard to stay calm. He felt like he was two seconds away from a gruesome death. The horrific, unhealed scar arching its way across Jack's face wasn't helping to quell the apprehension that pulsed through every inch of his body. Jack's appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed.

Jack could undoubtedly tell that Timothy was _slightly_ more than terrified in his presence. The CEO _savored_ the thought.

This was the first time Tim had seen Jack in person since the opening of the vault on Elpis. 

"I-I uh, received your message and got up here as soon as I could," Tim offered and quickly added, "s-sir".

Jack reached out and put his gloved hand underneath Tim's chin and tilted the man's face to the side. A purple shadow fell over half of Tim's face. "You see kiddo, we really can't go having you walking around with that handsome face of yours looking like---that."  At this point, Tim clenched his fists in an effort to stop his hands from visibly trembling. 

"I mean- the whole point of having a body double is to have someone look and sound _exactly_ like the person they're supposed to be doubling for, _right?_ "

Timothy didn't want to even  _think_ about what sordid plan Jack had devised.

Much to the doppelgänger's dismay, it appeared as though he was about to find out.

Jack opened the drawer in his desk and set two identical flesh colored masks in front of Tim.

For a moment, Timothy almost felt relieved. He'd just have to start wearing a mask. There were a lot worse alternatives to the masks that had been flooding every part of his imagination.

In his eagerness to get the _hell_ out of Jack's office, Tim reached for the mask closest to him but was abruptly stopped by an harsh, iron grip on his wrist. Bewildered, Tim looked at Jack questioningly, but his gaze fell quickly to avoid having to look at the newly minted CEO's mangled face.

"Ah no no no, kiddo. Let me show you why you're really here."

Jack stood from his high backed leather chair and walked to the small area of his office that had rows of neatly stacked books, a small worn out couch, and a fireplace that glowed with a mix of soft crimson and yellow embers.

Jack gestured at the couch and Timothy obediently sat, albeit tensely at the very edge of the seat. His hands were shaking again as a wave of cold washed down his neck.

The CEO kept his back toward the body double as he shuffled the dying remains of the fire with a black iron poker. Tim could have sworn he heard a sigh come from Jack as the CEO pulled the poker from the fire.

The end of the poker, Tim observed, was not pointed like most. It instead was crudely fashioned into the shape of a very familiar symbol.

The same symbol that was _emblazoned_  prominently across his bosses face.

Instinctively, Timothy moved back into the couch in a subtle attempt to distance himself from the glowing object. Jack drew nearer and Timothy tried to shrink back but his progress  was impeded by the back of the couch. The CEO loomed over him, still holding the scorching poker that was effortlessly radiating generous amounts of heat.

"P-please Jack, please don't d-do this, please" Tim pleaded, eyes overflowing with terror. But the requests were futile as Tim's field of vision was filled completely by both Jack and the heated weapon. Jack rolled his head to each side as he fixated on the prey before him.

Jack leaned in, pressed his forearm across Tim's neck, and placed the bulk of his weight on the doppelgänger in order to keep him from moving. Timothy tried to wiggle from under the mass of the other man, but found himself pinned, unable to move from his spot on the couch. 

"No. No please Jack, I'll do anyth-" but his pleas were halted by a finger on his quivering lips.

"Shhh cupcake, this'll only take a _second_ ".

Tim took one last pleading look at Jack and closed his tear filled eyes as the searing hot poker drew nearer. The CEO unflinchingly pressed the glowing piece of iron onto his body double's face for what seemed to be an eternity as he observed the _devastated_ skin with an edacious gaze. The acrid odor of burning flesh filled his nostrils.

A scream, followed by a low moan, escaped Tim's mouth as he writhed violently in pain. Jack strained against the frenzy and remained firmly atop him. Timothy mercifully fell into unconsciousness and Jack leaned back to admire his cruel handiwork.

It looked virtually _identical_ to his scar.

Jack dropped the poker on the stone floor behind him and straddled the unconscious, incapacitated man lying flaccidly before him.

He tenderly swept the matted stray hairs from his double's forehead and gave Tim a gentle kiss on the forehead.

 

 

 

"You'll be alright."

///

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely by the song "You're Mine" (Original Mix) by Raving George feat. Oscar & The Wolf


End file.
